


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Vampire Boyfriend(Working Title) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancer Lee Chan | Dino, Dancer Xu Ming Hao | The8, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Human Dino, Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Learning to trust, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Vampire Boyfriend(Working Title) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982107





	Untitled

**2:03 PM**

"You gonna be okay Chan-ah?"

Chan turned over to look at Jeonghan with a painfully forced smile and nodded his head."I'll be fine hyung."He reassured the older male,though despite this Jeonghan didn't seem very convinced. Chan continued before the older could reply."Besides,"He pointed out."It's not like the world's gonna end,right?"


End file.
